History of Hong Kong
Pre-Hong Kong Hong Kong was a sandy patch of land consisting of a crafting table and nine cobblestone walls. Which once stood a town called Huiji nearby, Settlement kcod arrived in Hong Kong by walking from Central Russia and built a base there at the 17th of December. And built it underground as protection from invaders. He contacted Igdibahu and asked to be part of Edinburgh. And Igdibahu agreed, so kcod stated leaving underground and built the town of Hong Kong. Edinburgh kcod and Igdibahu started building Hong Kong bit by bit. First was claiming the first chunk of Hong Kong which was at 21st December 2017. By three days, the whole of Hong Kong was claimed by Edinburgh as an outpost. While this was happening, Britain fell at the 27th of December, causing Hong Kong to have a discussion about independence. Independence from Edinburgh Hong Kong held a vote on Independence and everyone from British towns voted yes for Hong Kong Independence. So the Hong Kong Independence Ceremony was held at the Hong Kong Conference Center. And the town of Hong Kong was established at the 29th of December 2017. (BeeCow, Igdibahu, Coffeetom and GeneralRhombus attended the event) In new years, Hong Kong got 3 new members and joined the United Kingdom A Month Anniversary Hong Kong has grown fast after a month, two outposts have been made, buildings demolished and rebuilt. A hotel was built! But at the 18th of January, three members joined Hong Kong! But some unfortunate cases followed. Two new members are suspected of doing forbidden stuff in Hong Kong, thus losing their status. Nothing really happened until the 25th of January, Hong Kong got griefed by an unknown player and caused some damage to Hong Kong. It was very bad. The next day more damage was caused, (update: It was CptLazyBoii from Carthage that did the bombings before Operation:China), a hashtag was made to back Hong Kong called #justiceforHK. Jo has helped HK fixing the craters. Independence from the United Kingdom Hong Kong due to the mainland of Britain not really representing them. kcod, Beecow and Alexxa made the Republic of Kowloon. The Ceremony of succession was held in the Hong Kong Conference Center. Because of BeeCow changing his mind to go back to the UK, kcod disbanded the nation and joined the UK. Then not long after at the 3rd of February, Hong Kong officially declared independence from the United Kingdom with peace. Kowloon Kowloon the nation was made and is regarded as the Golden Age of Hong Kong in EMC. Server Upgrade After when loads of offline people were kicked from towns, Hong Kong became the most populated town in the world. Indaloonska Hong Kong with Kowloon merged with India and Alaska to make the IKA Republic. on the 11th February 2018. Kabo in protest kills Adriana (First Lady of Hong Kong), in result. IKA declares war on Jo. And later IKA was renamed to Indaloonska. This was short term and now Hong Kong left and made Kowloon... again... Chinese New Year Hong Kong held a Chinese New Year celebration to clear it's name that Kowloon officially would stop being jerks and promote world peace. Around 10 people arrived to witness this event. After the fireworks show and when some people still were in Hong Kong. Kcod and Pacsman0000 decided to open the nightclub so people could have some fun. Commonwealth After loads of political drama, BeeCow left Valkyria and made the Commonwealth. Hong Kong joined. And Hong Kong halted in development. Because after all the drama with nations and etc... Hong Kong's population is now victim to inactivity and dropped from 48 to 32. But kcod saw this and was outraged. So he went back and founded the HKFC (Hong Kong Finance Center) And made the HKSM (Hong Kong Stock Market) later on became the KHFC (Kingston - Hong Kong Finance Corporation) And the Kowloon Free Press, a soon to come newspaper. Hong Kong at this point is still trying to recover from its past and hopes to thrive in the future. Decline After the loss of population from 48 to 29 Hong Kong saw a loss of power and with Siam and new Asian powers plus the server not allowing one-man nations. Hong Kong has been very unstable and inactive and hopping from nation to nation. While Hong Kong gained more members after the 29-Dip, The population stayed at 32ish. Then on the 8th of April. Kcod announced he will leave the server but will come back to keep Hong Kong active. Lastly, on the 11th of April, Kcod had wiped over 13 inactive members making Hong Kong from a Metropolis into a "Large Town". British Rule After Hong Kong joined the United Kingdom, Some old inactive members joined Hong Kong and made it "kinda active". But on the 18/4/18 a person by the name of 3232006 joined Hong Kong and robbed 33 diamonds, 73 gold, and some other items and made a town in Australia. This caused Hong Kong cut all relations with Australia. Hong Kong 2.0 Hong Kong got Starlon and FROZEN_BACON as new active members of Hong Kong. Now, Hong Kong is rebuilding itself and getting it's act together. The new recently formed Admiralty Area of Hong Kong built from the ocean. Era of Hope (Hong Kong) While Admiralty was taking shape, orangefor3 join the town and remade some old areas making Hong Kong active, plus the return with LOLMEM3. However, SirWhopper came back to the server and he joined Hong Kong because "kcod is the only one good" but then robbed a couple buildings and made his own town in Abha, not only that but left Kowloon because he was butthurt of others hating him and joined the Union of Eden. Hong Kong then made Alaska-Kowloon soon reverted back due to kcod's plans on making China. At the end kcod "gave up" on EMC and now wants to be chill. So he joined Malaya and called it a day. He made a new project for joining Malaya a new reform to make the city great again. Banning of the Mayor After soyboy Terra made kcod banned by abusing the system. Hong Kong was on its last knees where it only had 5 members (including banned members) and not so active now. When kcod returns at August, he would try to reform the town by working hard to build more Return of Kcod After the return of kcod. Hong Kong has seen a little bit of growth with the new Government building and after when Hong Kong joined the African Confederacy, there was a small influx of people into the town. At this point in time. Kcod is making plans to revive the town back to its olden days. He made a new socialist policy where everyone is mayor and it's a system that still works since when Hong Kong was founded.